objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Frozen5110
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Object Pandemonium pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 01:17, February 12, 2018 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! OP assets I'm making assets for your show, Object Pandemonium. Is that okay? (talk| |blog) 13:45, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Of course! Sometimes I browse DeviantArt, not logged in, and I noticed that Ribbon asset. Thanks so much! It will be used! She does need a side asset though. As for the following characters; MePod: He's a character I only recently came up with, to be the X and MePad to Ribbon's Four and MePhone. He's based on the iPod Classic, despite being created around the same time as MePhone 4. He has a white color. Snowflake: Snowflake is a snowflake. Not many guidelines! Comet: I heard you have a Comet competing in Best of the Rest! Mine is blue, and has a tail. Umbrella: She's a pink, yellow, green, and blue umbrella. Her handle is wooden and brown. Watch: He is black on the inside, with white hour and minute hands. His strap is a dark blue. Envelope: Just a white little envelope, nothing fancy. Sunny: She looks more like a clipart sun than the image seen in space. Bright yellow! Cloudy: Just a white puffy cloud. She does turn black when she gets angry, and to a blue gray when she's really upset. Toy Plane: He's gray, with blue wings. He's also quite chubby. Hourglass: She is a wooden hourglass filled with sand. Telephone: He's a gray rotary telephone. I repeat, NOT a cordless phone or smartphone! Keyboard: He's a computer keyboard, the one you type with, in gray. Fountain Pen: Despite being Pen's big sister, she bears little resemblance to him. She's a black fountain pen. Scissors: He's a gray pair of scissors, no fancy colors. Pencily: He's also a new character, made to replace Pencil. He looks almost just like her, except he has no eraser, and his other side has his graphite lead as well. There we go! That's everyone who needs assets! Feel free to post them to dA! Frozen5110 (talk) 21:47, February 12, 2018 (UTC) LightDancer365 If you're Frozen5110 from Wattpad, this is LightDancer365, but here, I am known as TheTwistedMangle, or my most common nickname, Mangle. Welcome to the wiki! Anger bubbles inside of all of us. It is true. It is pure. Even the most kindest hearts can be destroyed. (talk) Hey! It's nice to see you! Frozen5110 (talk) 21:52, February 14, 2018 (UTC) You too! Anger bubbles inside of all of us. It is true. It is pure. Even the most kindest hearts can be destroyed. (talk)